What's Wrong With A Man Who Loves Pie?
by Eloise Gooding III
Summary: "Nothing. Nothing could be wrong with /this/ man who loves pie." Just a lovely bit of Wincest. Dean/Sam Warnings: Smut, Slash, Incest... You know, the usual.
1. Part 1

_This is my first smut, so don't get mad at me. Wincest, yummy yummy wincest. I don't own the characters._

"Don't forget my pie!" Dean Winchester called after his brother. Sam chuckled to himself. He had never forgotten Dean's pie before. In fact, he had never forgotten anything about his older brother. He often found himself paying close attention to everything the man said. Sure, it had something to do with how often Dean had to relay information about cases, but even in their down time, Sam listened intently.

It sounded stupid. To think that his brother's words had some effect on him. But it was true. Whenever his brother talked he felt fuzzy. Safe. Happy. And to say that Sam's words had no effect on Dean was a lie. No matter how much either denied it, Dean's weakest point was his in his brother.

But both of them brushed it off as brotherly love or a family connection. That's fine. Usually. Sure they had stolen lustful glances, but it was after Dean or Sam had been staring at a pretty woman, right? And of course, they had seen each other naked. They were brothers for god's sake and they lived in the same musty motel room every hunt. But sometimes it had gone too far. One brother would wake up to the sound of the other pleasuring themselves. Of course, Dean and Sam understood. Sometimes you got to let it happen. But one night had been the worst.

Dean woke up to heavy breathing from the other bed. He waited a moment to assess the situation and quickly realized his brother was jacking-off. He shut his eyes tight and tried to go back to sleep, despite Sam's moans. And then it slipped out. Harmless if hidden, but Dean had heard it. His name. Dean never mentioned it in the morning and Sam of course had no clue his brother had overheard him. So their lives went on as usual.

Sam returned to the car with a plastic bag with three take-out boxes inside. A salad for him- "rabbit food" as Dean called it- and Dean had asked for a burger, nothing special. The third box for the pie that the older brother coveted and Sam decided to surprise him by getting himself a slice too.

As soon as he had sat in the passenger seat, Dean turned to Sam and asked, "Did you get my pie?"

"Yes. I got your pie," he added with emphasis on the last word implying much more than he had intended.

Defensively Dean responded, "Hey. There's nothing wrong with a man who likes pie."

Sam smiled. No. There could never be anything wrong with a man who liked pie. At least, there could never be anything wrong with _this _man who likes pie. If only Dean knew. How much Sam thought of him. How much Sam thought of him as more than a brother, that is. But it was wrong. It was so wrong on so many levels and Sam had to shake his head to get the thoughts out of his mind. But it felt as though his brain had only gotten more jumbled.

Dean pulled into the nearest motel.

"Bobby gave us a tip on this on town, but seeing as it's two in the morning, let's get some shut-eye in some real beds," He parked to go get a room key and Sam waited in the car. With Dean out of the Impala it felt strangely empty. His scent of beef and blood had lingered behind, causing Sam's mouth to water. I-It was the beef, he convinced himself. He must have been hungry.

He sat straight with his head forward, trying to keep his conscious in his own control. Did Dean feel like this when he left the car to go get food? Of course not. Because Dean was his older brother and brothers do not feel love as intense as this.

So why did Sam feel this way?

Dean reentered the driver's seat and slowly pulled them through the parking lot. Dean pulled up to their room and parked under a tree.

"Grab the food," Dean ordered as he slammed the door. Sam grabbed the food without questioning. It was always Dean who gave most of the orders during a hunt. Of course Sam was the one who did the work and executed them with ease. And even if he did seem bitter about it on the outside, his insides shouted with glee. Sometimes he would think for himself, but by now he's realized that doesn't always work out.

Sam followed his brother into the motel room and as soon as his brother turned on the light, Sam dropped the bag of diner food onto the ground. Instead of two twins like they normally got whenever they stayed in a motel, there was a single queen bed in the middle of the tiny room.

Dean didn't look nearly as distressed as Sam. Perhaps it was a mistake. A mistake with the motel and Dean was calm because he could fix it. That had to be it, thought the younger of the brothers. But Dean made no effort of leaving the room to find the motel owner. In fact he just slipped his jacket off and onto the table and walked into the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Uh, Dean?" Sam's voice wobbled more than he expected.

"Yup?" Dean replied, drying his hands on the threadbare towel provided by the motel.

"There's only one bed."

"I know," Dean stepped into the room.

"You... know?" Sam gave him a questioning look.

"I know everything," Dean said taking a step closer to Sam.

"E-everything?" The closer Dean got, the more steps backwards Sam would take.

"About the way you look at me," He stepped forward, Sam stepped back.

"I've heard you moaning my name," He stepped forward, Sam stepped back.

"And I know about the way you drive me crazy," He stepped forward, Sam stepped back.

"A-About the way..?" Sam found himself at a loss for words. Dean could figure all that out about him? Sam flinched as his back hit something solid. The wall behind him aiding Dean in closing the gap between the two. Sam glanced sideways at the open door. He felt like he was going to be sick. He could always make a bolt for it and throw up in the bushes.

The older brother noticed Sam's gaze and quickly reached over to shut the door.

"Dean," Sam watched as his brother approached, a look in his eyes making him look like a predator. Sam had faced demons, witches, and other miscellaneous creatures, but none of them could have made him more scared than what he felt right now. His stomach lurched. This was what he wanted. And both men knew it.

In a flash, they were together, the gap between them nonexistent. Foreheads touching, arms touching, and- Sam let out a small moan as Dean's erection brushed his own through the denim of their jeans. They looked each other in the eyes once and neither of them had to speak anymore words. Sam didn't even think he'd be able. Dean pressed his lips against his brothers, softly at first. He just wanted to take in his brother's taste. Dean ran his tongue along Sam's lower lip and Sam parted both lips and pushed his face forward, slipping Dean's tongue into his mouth.

Dean made no effort to speed up. He usually liked to go hard and fast with the women he would meet in bars, but this was no prostitute. His brother was probably the farthest thing from. He smiled a little into the kiss. He was making out with his little brother for god's sake. If Cas knew- Dean stopped right there and realized he needed to not think so much. Just go with it.

As he vigorously explored Sam's mouth he brought his hands between them and toyed with the hem of Sam's shirt. He couldn't wait any longer so he pulled it up and they were forced to separate from kissing with a loud smack. Sam's shirt was no more as fell to the floor, quickly followed by Dean's. The men resumed attacking each other's mouths as Dean fumbled with Sam's belt.

Sam pulled away.

"Don't you think this is going a bit too fast? I mean Dean... we're brothers," Sam looked down at Dean who hadn't heard a word. All he was focused on was his brother's puppy dog eyes and lips, red from his own mouth. Dean blinked once.

"It'll be okay, Sammy. Trust me," Dean said. His tone was lower than usual, but Sam relaxed at the sound of his nickname. he did trust Dean. And sometimes that was a problem. But not now. He nodded his head and took his own pants off leaving him in his boxers. Dean quickly did the same and Sam blushed as he noticed they both at obvious tents in their underwear. Dean kissed Sam again, walking backwards until they were at the bed, its leopard print comforter a bit ridiculous. They had been in worse rooms.

With the expert of a fighter, he changed their position from where Dean was against the bed to where he was laying on top of his brother over the covers of the creaky bed. Sam gasped his name, but Dean couldn't stop anymore. He started kissing along his brother's sharp, distinctive jawline, planting wet little kisses until he reached his brother's ear. He began to nibble, eliciting another moan from his brother. Dean bit down once on his ear before moving his head down to his brother's neck. His skin was so smooth under his tongue that he decided he wanted to taste his brother everywhere.

He licked Sam's collarbone and moved to his right shoulder, finger swirling in circles around the marking on Sam's left side of his chest. It was used to keep him from getting possessed from demons and Dean had one to. That was one of the reasons why Sam knew it was the real Dean and not an imposter.

Again, Dean bit down into his brother's skin. This time his shoulder. And hot damn, did Sam like it. Something about fighting demons everyday made Sam think what he needed was a gentle lover. Someone to slowly and peacefully make love to with candles in silk sheets. But, boy, did Sam love the mixture of pain and pleasure. Mixed with the fact that he was being ravished by his brother. After all the human race had always sought what was forbidden. But how blurred was the line between forbidden and wrong? It must have been as blurry as his vision.

Dean reached down and grabbed the waistband of Sam's boxers. Not wasting any time, Dean practically tore them as he pulled them off of Sam's legs. His were the next to go and this time, he did rip them as he discarded them onto the floor.

With a growl, Sam flipped over so that the couple lay with the larger man on top. Dean smirked at his brother's boldness, but made no moves to object to the sudden change. Sam kissed Dean firmly on the lips before moving down to his chest. He flicked a nipple and Dean let out a low noise, wondering where his brother learned that and filed that under questions to ask Sam later when they aren't having sex.

Sam kissed lower and lower. From his chest to his abdomen. He stopped to plant an open-mouthed kiss on Dean's pelvis before he finally reached down and licked the tip of Dean's hard-on. He sucked on the head, savoring the salty taste of pre-cum and sweat.

"Dammit, Sammy," he thought he heard Dean mutter from above him, "Quit teasing and get on with it."

Sam happily obliged, taking all of Dean into his mouth. Dean let out a shaky curse word, but Sam didn't hear it. He began bobbing his had up and down, using his tongue to swirl around his brother's cock. He let his teeth slowly graze along the underside as he pulled off.

"What did you..?" But Dean couldn't finish as Sam pressed his lips up against his brothers again. Dean could faintly taste himself in his brother's mouth. He forgot what he was going to say as his brain flew around in circles all leading back to how amazing it felt to be doing this. _With his brother._

And man, Dean had some done nasty stuff with his brother. But nothing like this. However as Dean felt his aching dick throb between him and his brother, the last think he could think of was regret. He brought his own fingers up to his mouth, sucking on them while Sam watched lustfully.


	2. Part 2

Dean flipped over again so they were in the middle of the rickety bed. He positioned himself so he hovered above Sam with said younger brother on his stomach. Dean reached down and gave Sam's ass a squeeze before quickly inserting a wet finger in his pert hole. Sam moaned out in pleasure as Dean inserted yet another slick digit, stretching out the entrance for what was to come. Sam could feel beads of sweat drip down his face as his brother inserted a third finger leaving the Stanford alum at a loss of comprehensible thoughts. Gripping at the tacky bed sheet, he let out a whimper of disappointment as the fingers were gone, leaving him with a feeling of emptiness.

But it was only a second before Dean guided his member to Sam's entrance. He inserted himself into Sam and Sam let out a grunt of pain at feeling so stretched. Dean paused a moment, to let his brother adjust, but it was Sam who had bucked his hips towards his brother, letting the man in him sink deeper. Dean took that his que and began thrusting. Pulling out slowly at first and then ramming back in. This time it was Dean that let out a moan.

"F-faster," Sam managed to spit out.

Dean pulled out quickly and slammed himself back into his brother, his balls slapping against Sam's ass. He repeated the action and Sam let out a very loud moan that let Dean know he had found Sam's prostate. As Sam made mewling noises into the pillow, Dean leaned down and planted kisses on the back of his neck. He used his tongue to lap up the sweat that pooled between his brother's shoulder blades. With a final thrust, his brother let a long moan as he spurted white globs of cum onto the bedspread underneath him. His vision went white and Sam felt nothing but pleasure.

Dean followed quickly behind. His dick spasming as he released his load into Sam's cavity. He rolled off of his brother and laid down facing him. He wrapped an arm around the taller man.. Both were panting. Dean leaned in close to Sam's ear and whispered, "We are so going to hell."

Sam smiled at the irony in the statement, but began to feel uncomfortable and sticky. He rolled off the bed. Dean propped himself up on his elbows to watch as his brother's naked form disappeared into the motel bathroom. Dean chuckled at his brother's need for cleanliness.

Actually, maybe he would join him. The thought ran through his head a couple of times and his limp cock twitched. Yes, a shower would be very nice at this exact moment. The sound of running water hit his ears and that was enough fuel to get him to stand up. His penis now at half-mast. He looked at the bag of food on the table as he passed. Shower and then pie, he concluded as he shut the restroom door behind him.


End file.
